


Day Twenty Eight: Roleplay

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna go back to my place?” He asks, and makes a big show of palming Sam’s cock through the front of his jeans. “I’ll make you feel good.”<br/>Sam makes a little moaning sound, and he nods his head.<br/>“Yeah, what’s your name?”<br/>“Dean, what’s yours?”<br/>“Sam, m’name’s Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Eight: Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam walks up to the bar dressed in his normal attire, a long sleeved over shirt over a plain blue tee shirt, and a pair of trusty, old jeans that are actually Dean’s. Everything is as it always is, but right now he needs to slip into a proper head space so he doesn’t mess up the entire role-play scenario him and his brother worked out prior.

All he’s supposed to do is get to the bar, order a drink, and wait for Dean to arrive. But all the time acting like he’s just another guy there drinking away his sorrows.

“Hey, can I get you somethin’, or are you just going to stare at the door?” The bartender asks, and Sam’s attention flicks to him briefly.

“Bourbon. Neat.”

“You got it.”

The glass is set in front of him, and even though it burns his throat, he drinks it as fast as he can to get that buzz in his head, to dull the nerves eating at his insides.

The bartender fills his glass one more time before he sits back to relax. An hour passes, and Dean still hasn’t shown up, but just as Sam is starting to second guess himself he sees him stride in, all confident swagger.

He walks right up to the bar, far from Sam, but he doesn’t see what Dean orders or hear it as an uproar happens in the back of the bar.

It quiets down to just some loud laughing here and there, and Sam zones out.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” He hears someone ask, and he jumps, startled. Dean winks at him, smile big and happy. Sam smiles back.

“Sure.”

Dean calls the guy over and opens a tab for them, ordering Sam shots that he downs after clinking his glass with Dean’s.

By the time all the alcohol is gone, Sam is pleasantly buzzed, but no where near drunk. After years of underage drinking, it takes more than two glasses of whiskey and three shots of tequila to get him drunk.

He gets a water to drink to wash out the sour taste in his mouth, and that’s when Dean kisses him.

“You wanna go back to my place?” He asks, and makes a big show of palming Sam’s cock through the front of his jeans. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Sam makes a little moaning sound, and he nods his head.

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

“Dean, what’s yours?”

“Sam, m’name’s Sam,” he pants as Dean rubs at the crown of his cock. Sam can feel himself leaking all over, so hard it _hurts_ , and he needs to come so badly. “Gonna --”

“Already? Geez, maybe I should go try someone else.”

“No, I can, _shit_ , I can hold off if you stop doin’ that.”

“Nope, I’m not goin’ to, Sam, I think you need to learn a lesson.”

“Dean, you’re not following the script,” Sam pants, and Dean chuckles darkly.

“I’m done with the script, I want to make you come now.”

“D-Dean, we’re in public, people are looking,” Sam gasps, and Dean kisses him to distract from everyone around them.

“Meet me outside, I’m going to close the tab, and you better be ready by the time I’m there.” Dean gives him the keys to the impala, and a little bottle of lube from his pocket that makes Sam’s cheeks flush bright red when he hears someone snicker from behind him.

He walks a little faster when someone whistles at him.

Dean’s car is parked in the middle of a huge public parking lot surrounded by several buildings, and even though the sun has long since gone down in the sky, people are bustling around, and someone’s bound to see him.

However, he gets in the car, and he shuts the door. He waits for the lights to turn off and for the woman with her kids to keep walking before he pulls his pants down to his knees. His boxers stay on even though he’ll ruin them. Sam cants his hips up just enough to get a few slicked fingers between his cheeks, and he worms one into his hole with a whine that he’s afraid is too loud, someone has ought to have seen him or heard him by now, but he hasn’t heard a knock on the window, and Dean isn’t back yet, so he nudges the second one inside of himself and keeps going until he’s stretched enough.

Eventually he sees Dean retreating from the bar, looking for where he parked the car.

Sam has to hold his cock in his hand to keep himself from coming when his fourth finger jabs into his prostate, and he moans purposefully louder than usual so Dean will hear it as he gets into the driver’s side.

“Shit, Sam, I told you to make sure you were ready, not make yourself come, Jesus Christ,” Dean snaps, and Sam looks down to see his cock spilling over his fist, and he jerks himself through it, fingering himself still. “Come ‘ere, and take those off.”

Sam makes an unhappy sound when he pulls his fingers out, hole fluttering around the sudden emptiness, but almost the second he’s in Dean’s lap, his cock is pushing into his hole.

He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s shoulder to keep from outright screaming as his brother shoves up with a happy groan, his cock twitching as he thrusts up and up and up until he bottoms out completely.

“Oh, baby. Sammy, s-so good,” Dean pants, and Sam whimpers. “You good?”

“F-fuck me already, get on with it, grandpa,” Sam bites out through his teeth, and Dean growls.

“I’ll show you rough, Sam, you’ll be sore for a week.”

Dean grabs onto his hips, and fucking _pounds_ into him so hard Sam throws his head back and shouts, his cock pulsing between them already, shooting come all over his belly, wet and sticky.

Dean moans and moves faster, bouncing Sam in his lap as best he can without having his head hit the roof.

Sam leans over his shoulder better so Dean can pull him up higher, then slam him back down, thick, fat cock hitting just right, and Sam keens right in Dean’s ear. That’s all his brother needs.

He hears Dean before he feels the evidence of his orgasm.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Sammy. Oh god, Sam. I’m gonna -- fuck -- gonna. Sam.”

Dean’s hips stutter, and his breath gets caught in his throat as he fills Sam right up.

“Harder, please,” Sam begs, but Dean’s done. His muscles are slack and his cock is softening, eyes closed and lips parted. Sam tries to ride Dean a little while longer, but he just hisses and pushes until his cock slips free, a trail of come following. Sam sighs, but it’s not a content sound, not a sated one. He rocks back on Dean’s cock and lets it slip through the mess until both of them are hard again.

“Again, Sam? What is that now, five?”

“I’m not counting, I just want more,” Sam grinds out, and he sits back in Dean’s lap.

“Shit, not so soon, I’m sensitive. You gotta give me a few -- oh, holy -- keep doin’ that.”

"That's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
